Milita vs Model
by KynthiaOlympia
Summary: Johnny and Sonya are engaged but there is someone who doesn't want their happiness to come. Will Sonya and Johnny be strong enough to endure this chick trying to interfere? What is her hatred towards Sonya for? Warning: Rated T for bad words, Kynthia will be making an apperance, favorite, Follow, Review (one-shot)


**Militia vs. Model: A Mortal Kombat Fic**

_** AN: Hello my fans out there, its Kynthia back with a little Mortal Kombat one-shot, and an upcoming chapter of Miss Olympus, so you have that to look forward to. I also as soon as I complete either Miss Olympus or Hollywood Love, I will be making a collaborative story with (a Percy Jackson and Mortal Kombat crossover) starting soon because I'm writing the chapter as I am busy with dance, choir, and upcoming tests. So thank you for waiting on my other stories and I'll have one or two chapters for Miss Olympus posted soon enough…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except my OC's and some fictional places…**_

**(Cindy's POV this is Johnny's ex-fiancé, I didn't want to use wife because it's too overused…)**

I lounge on a custom made massage board while my masseuse Carlos kneads the knots out of my back. Suddenly I hear the clicking of high-heels as my best friend Janelle Rouge and my manager Stella VonBuren, come rushing into the room with wide eyes and taut lips.

"We have a problem!" Janelle shrieks, thrusting a magazine at me. I shoo Carlos away pulling the blanket I'm lying on to cover myself up. I take the magazine, and glimpse at the cover. My face turns ashen white, I feel nauseous, and I lose a grip on the tabloid trash in my hands. The tabloid trash slips from my hands and spills onto the floor, its headline smirking at me with the caption

"_**Johnny Cage Engaged!"**_

_**The hunky actor (29) and martial-artist proposed to girlfriend of 3 years Lt. Sonya Blade of the U.S Special Forces (26) with a romantic gesture, flip to page 47 for more details…**_

I hastily grab the magazine, and flip to Page 47, where a picture of the couple stares back at me. I narrow my eyes thinking to myself "Of course she's attractive …"

I look at the picture of the woman on my ex's arm, and feel instant covetousness. I look at myself curled black hair, pale blue eyes framed by fake lashes, prosthetic (implanted) high cheekbones, petite nose, enhanced lips, obvious surgery, a slender figure, and a pale complexion.

Then I look at her: sandy blond hair straight to a T, lightly tanned and lightly toned body, periwinkle blue eyes with a glint of sadness in them, a slightly hooked nose, full lips, no surgery and no airbrushing, and curvaceous in all the right places. I then look at what she's wearing to see if I can find anything flawed, but to my utter disdain I couldn't find anything. In the picture she's wearing a dress with beaded illusion mesh with a Chiffon skirt featuring a slit. The dress has a mesh illusion style straps and mid drift covered by luxurious multi tone beading and sequins. The high low skirt features a high slit that showcases her long legs which weren't creepily muscular but that type of muscular between feminine and masculine, and the color of the dress (a light blush color) suited her skin tone perfectly. **(The dress is at and the style is style #** **S7390)**

I stomp my perfectly manicured foot in frustration, as I keep on reading in a 7 page spread about the entire thing. Apparently Johnny took his family (Dad, Mom, and younger sister), Sonya, Sonya's mom, and Sonya's long time best friend and CO on a luxury dinner cruise, and had led the party up to the deck, where he proposed with fireworks in red white and blue spelling out "Sonya Blade, will you marry me?" and some guys from the Air Force pulling off aerial stunts. Needless to say, she accepted and they went home happy as hell.

"Wow… he's good" Stella whistles, and I glare at her. I mean about 5 years ago we were in that same boat. I was 23 and he was 24, we had dated for 2 ½ years and he proposed just by ourselves: it was simple and at that time I was giddy, but I was unfaithful, and he caught me 2 nights before the wedding. Then apparently after we broke up right then and there he starts dating this Sonya girl about 6 months after he goes missing for a month. **(AN: this is after the tournament, and everyone on the good guy's side is alive because it's an AU story and I'll be in here)** But it doesn't matterI still hate Sonya Blade with every fiber of my being, and the only reason I can come up with is her dating Johnny.

"Are you ok Cindy?" Janelle asks with concern, and I nod mutely, my lips pressed into a thin line. Stella pulls me up to my feet as she sighs "Girl, let's go to Château Romania, I need a bite!"

We end up at the restaurant an hour later, I changed into a tight form-fitting mini dress the color of amethysts. If I do say myself I looked perfect. I toss my keys to my Maserati to the ache-covered valet boy. My entourage and I strut up to the service desk like we own the place, and demand for a table outside on the A-List deck overlooking the sunny beach. Our waitress ushers us to a little table at the edge of the deck close to the ocean. We browse our menus scanning for low calorie items, when Janelle hissed under her breath "Cindy, behind you!" I turn my head around and my throat goes dry as I see Johnny, Sonya and a group of people I don't recognize. I look at her; sandy blond hair pinned up in a fancy up do, face only traced with minimal and natural make-up, a sea foam colored dress made of silk that swished gently against the floor when she took a step**(Faviana style# 7594)**. I was pissed that she wasn't airbrushed like me, and the only flaw I could find was the scars that marred her back is overlapping permeant wounds. I look at the man she is linked arm in arm with, my ex-fiancé. His hair is in its usually tousled style, he's wearing a classic black and white suit and red bowtie making him look more attractive, except for one thing his glasses were off giving everyone a glimpse of what his eyes look like. I was stunned at how beautiful his eyes really were, they were a deep cerulean color, and were sparkling with love, admiration and happiness for her.

"_He has to be acting, he doesn't lover her!"_ I confirm in my head, but I was still raging. He never took his glasses off for me or really showed any affection for me in public but with her they're all over each other.

I look to their companions; there's a man with greying brown hair, deep brown eyes, tan, wearing a nice suit like Johnny, and intensely white teeth that should come with a warning that says _"Can cause temporary blindness"_ that are just like Johnny's too. A woman with blond hair in a bun, Johnny's same eyes except colder, pale, wearing an elegant red dress that hits the floor, a large scowl on her face. A younger girl about 21 with long blond hair curled down her back, deep brown eyes framed by long lashes, similar facial features to the woman and man before her, wearing a short and hot pink mini dress. A dark skinned man in a suit and a metal hands sticking out of his suits sleeves. Next a woman with short sandy blond hair and pale blue eyes, and wearing a medium length brown dress with sleeves. Their last companion blew me away, it was a girl about 20 with starling platinum white hair tumbling down her back, black purple colored eyes done with perfect make-up, tan skin, sporting a nude cocktail dress covered with purple sequins the same shade as her eyes and heels the same color to match, and an ethereal glow around her. **(Faviana style #** **7403)**

I watched the group as they sit at one of the large tables, all of the members except the stern older woman engaging in anecdotes and friendly debates. I swallow a vile taste that is rising up my throat, but it keeps coming up. I place my hand against my mouth, briskly walking to the bathroom, hoping that no one recognizes me. When I get to the bathroom, I dash to the largest stall, and I vomit my guts out. I then sit in the stall and weep to myself, for who knows how long. Then footsteps are heard approaching the room, I squat over the toilet my feet on the outermost edge being careful not to accidentally have my foot slip in the toilet. I hear the voices of two women arguing.

"…for him Rebecca!" a stern voice whisper-yells

"Well we'll have to agree to disagree mom, because she's the one for him." "I mean her strong personality keeps his cocky act from slipping out, and look how happy she makes him!" a younger and sweeter voice says indignantly.

"Humph I still don't like her especially her attitude, I mean when I was younger women didn't go around with brazen attitudes and bold statements!" the older voice retorts with dander laced in her haughty words.

"This isn't back when you were young, and the only really reason you hate her is because she's in the military and not a socialite girl that you would try to set Johnny up with!" The amiable voice snaps with a protective fury in her voice, and storms off with a slamming of the door and the click of heels stomping away.

"Mmmm…" the older and stern voice sighed "I wish you would see my point of view my daughter…" I figure this is my best opportunity to leave, so I flush and walk out of the stall acting like I wasn't just sobbing my eyes out. I look for the source of the voice, and when I find who it is I gasp, it's the older woman with blond hair and Johnny's eyes.

"Umm… excuse me?" I call out to the woman and she turns, I suddenly feel an urge as if I have to please her, I think it's just her aura.

"Yes what is it?" she queries, and I swallow

"My name is Cindy Carlson, I used to be engaged to Johnny after dating for 2 ½ years and he broke it off and now I'm seeking revenge on his new fiancé." I continue "I assume you're his mom, I agree Sonya isn't right for Johnny." And she smirks "Finally someone agrees, everyone I know except my socialite friends believe that those two were meant to be!" she whines, and I find myself agreeing with her.

"Well I have a plan to break them apart and will be at the reception after the wedding, are you in?" Mrs. Cage asks.

"I would be honored Mrs. Cage." I declare

"Oh please dear we're associates, call me Rose or Mrs. Carlton!" She exclaims nonchalantly

"Wait your last name isn't really Cage?" I ask with a perplexed appearance on my face.

"Oh Cage is just John's stage name; his real name is actually John Carlton dear…" Rose explains and I nod. We shake hands and exchange phone numbers, and we both go our separate ways. When I get back to my table a chef salad is sitting and waiting for me: only vegetables, no croutons, and no dressing just the way I like it. Janelle and Stella look at me with a "tell me what happened look" and I know I couldn't lie for they would know I was lying. So I told them everything and they had conflicting responses: Janelle was elated while Stella looked very jumpy.

"How do you know that this won't backfire on you?" Stella demands while she looks very afraid.

"I trust Rose, you act that kind of hate out, that is pure detestation right there!" I shrug while taking another bite of my salad. Stella shakes her head whereas Janelle was practically squirming out of excitement in her seat.

"Well I'm behind you on this Cindy." Janelle assures and I feel pleased that someone approves of my choice. I we pay our bill and leave the restaurant but not without me glancing at the couple before smirking to myself "Soon enough Johnny won't have to be with her anymore and will come back to me…"

The next month passed by insufferably slow with Rose sending me more information on the plan, and I kept seeing Johnny and Sonya everywhere on magazines, gossip news, or social media. Everything was about "Jonya" as their "shipname" was called and their fans were steadily growing. Even people who have a crush on Johnny Cage admired and or sought out to be her not only for Johnny and her recent rise to fame, but her personality and look on life. It gave me satisfaction to think of how in 4 months she'll be a nobody once again, and I'll be back in Johnny's arms once again. About 2 weeks later I had secured an invitations to the Oscars and I decided to go. I wore a pink sorbet colored dress with ruched chiffon with beaded back, this chiffon prom dress features a ruched top with twist, beaded straps and waist detail and an ornate open back **(Faviana Style #** **6925)**. I curled my hair, did my usual make-up and took off with my driver taking my limo to the Oscars. I got out of the car bright lights of the cameras twinkling in my eyes as I put on a stunning smile and pose for the paparazzi. Then the next limo pulls up, and 3 people step out and instantly things turn sour. Johnny, Sonya, and the white haired girl from Château Romania arrive on the carpet. Johnny looks as stunning as usual, but the girls took the prize the girl with white hair was wearing a halter long dress mesh with intricate sequin detail and godet bottom in the color of royal blue** (Faviana Style #7113)**. But Sonya was the real show sporting a strapless chiffon dress with asymmetrical ruching on the bodice, the simplistic style perfect and in the colors of an Ivory bodice and a black skirt looking extremely elegant **(Faviana Style #** **7338)**. The paparazzi took their attention of me, and focused on the three most of them looked at the couple snapping away and firing questions, and the rest did the same for the white haired girl.

"What's your name miss?" one of the reporters asks and the girl smirks "My name is Kynthia, I'm a long-time friend of those two!" she points her finger in the direction of Sonya and Johnny who are making out. She shakes her head before pulling them apart saying

"Save it for the bedroom lovebirds!" causing the couple to turn red and the crowd to roar with laughs of approval. Something weird happened though when Kynthia met my eyes, I felt a shudder rack my body with a feeling as if she was a caged animal and if something happened to Johnny and Sonya's relationship she would tear the person or thing apart limb by limb and tear it into shreds. I push those thought aside due to their incongruity, she's not some powerful goddess or something because that is impossible! **(AN: Hehe Bitch! XD No one will ever break up my couples!) **

Anyway the award's ceremony passed by and Johnny had won his first Oscar and two more for his directorial debut and acting hit _Mortal Kombat: The Fight against Armageddon _for the categories of Best Visual Effects, Best Story, and Best Director. Of course his speech was dedicated to Sonya and how this story was inspired by an adventure they went on and a bunch of inside jokes, at which the audience was captivated in trying to uncover the hidden joke shared between the two lovers. I roll my eyes, and glance over at Kynthia who to my surprise is laughing, so I assume she knows the inside joke too. I sigh with irritation, I am getting exhausted of the lovely dovey act that they both pull; he's obviously hung up over me, and she's only in it for the fame. I catch Kynthia's eerie yet beautiful eyes and the feeling of fear overcomes me again so fiercely, it's as if she's plaguing my mind and filling it up with this sense of distress, trying to coerce me to bow out from my plot to some degree. I shake my head, it's going to take a lot more than scary glares to get me to back off what's rightfully mine.

Another 3 ½ weeks later Rose gave me an invite to the couple's engagement party. She also gave me a forged name, a pair of forest green contacts, and an auburn wig. My name was Cecilia Roseland: I was one of Rose's newest social acquaintances and the daughter of a longtime friend in England so I have an accent. This was the perfect masquerade to woo Johnny away from Sonya, and I wouldn't mind donning this forever I would change my hair to auburn and always wear green contacts. I wore a black flowy skirt, an emerald green long sleeved blouse, black tights, and black pumps. I looked super sexy and beautiful, I was ready to go. I had my driver drop me off in my Porsche, and I told him when I called he has to pick me up. I walk into the nightclub they're using for the party, and am instantly blasted with loudly yet catchy pop music. I look for Rose who's talking to Sonya's mom in a booth with soundproof glass windows so they can see what's going on. I strut over to the booth avoiding some semi-drunk people and the people dancing. When I reach to booth Rose gives me a look that says "Thank god!" I smile graciously as I slide into my seat next Sonya's mom, and hold my hand out. "Ello' love my name is Cecilia Roseland!" I fake smile when she takes my hand "Erica Blade, nice to meet you Cecilia…"

"Not to be rude or anything but where's Sonya's father?" I ask feigning politeness and Sonya's mother's eyes get misty "Oh…" she continues "He was in the Special Forces and went missing on a mission, presumed dead."

"Oh my condolences." She nods at me absentmindedly, and I leave the box and return to the dance floor where Kynthia had the microphone in her hands

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you for coming to Pretty Boy and Soldier Girl's engagement party!" Kynthia jokes and the crowd bellows with jovial praises. "Alright I have a special game we're all going to play so I need everybody out on the dancefloor." Everyone comes out on the dance floor. "Alright now I need you to find a spot so that at every turn you will have a partner, and if you are at the edges and don't have one it's okay just imagine one person you find really hot!" she jests and receives the same response as before. She makes her way into the middle of the crowd, and nods to the DJ who hits play on his computer, and a familiar tune comes on.

"_When I dance they call me Macarena, and the boys they say que estoy Buena. They all want me, they can't have me, so they all come and dance beside me. Move with me, chant with me, and if you're good I'll take you home with me." _

Everyone cheer with excitement and when the famous lines come on everyone turn to their right. I come face to face with a man in a navy blue dress shirt and an S.W.A.T badge on a chain around his neck. **(AN: Poor Stryker)** He smiled at me, and I winked at him.

"_Set ena pol and a hena macarena h and a so onapeeda set en a pol an a hena macarena Hey Macarena! (Ay!) set ena pol and a hena macarena Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena set ena pol and a hena macarena hey macarena! (Ay!)"_

Then I turned to my right again only to come face to face with Kynthia herself, and she narrowed her eyes at me like she knew I was an imposter. The next people that I danced with, I didn't pay any attention to. Kynthia's reaction to me was kind of nerve wracking and I started to wonder _"How did she know that I'm faking?"_ For the rest of the party I sit and watch the white-haired girl work the crowd like a pro, dancing to almost every song.

A few months after the party, the big day had finally arrived: the wedding. Now there was more than one person who I directed my hatred at: Kynthia. That little bitch is the only thing in my way from breaking the two up. Every time I attempt to chat to Sonya or Johnny, she's always there first, and I notice her glancing at me with a fierce glower and a vigilant body stance looking like any moment she'd be willing to leap into a battle. It provoked me to no limit, because I couldn't get any info on their relationship and how to break it apart. I didn't even get close enough to Sonya to be a bridesmaid, damn that white-haired, purple-eyed goddess. **(AN: Hehe oh the irony…)**

We sat in beautiful white chairs on a sandy beach in Santorini, Greece with an arch decorated with roses and lotus flowers. Johnny looks as handsome as ever fretfully pacing under the arch with the man in the navy I danced with at the party and another man with unruly black hair and a red headband dressed in suits trying to stop Johnny from burning a hole into the ground. I look back and I can see Kynthia talking to a tall black man with a look of tension and distress on her face. The man nods and they rush into the house on the beach where Sonya is getting ready and the backyard is where the reception is taking place afterwards. I look over at Janelle and Stella with a satisfied smirk at whatever is going on, and Janelle reciprocates my look. However there's something weird with Stella; ever since I told her about the plan she's been tense and on edge. Suddenly the bride's music begins to play and everyone stands and turns to the front.

First comes a woman with long black hair pulled in a bun, amber eyes, and perfect figure. The man with the red headband was watching her as she made her way up to the arch. Next came the bane of my plans: Kynthia, her hair in a braid, eyes flickering around the crowd, and a smile plastered on her face. I noticed that all of the single guys were staring and her as she made her way forward. She and her friend were dressed in the same outfit: a sexy short, stretch satin dress. The diamond bead detail on the sweetheart neckline in the color of ebony black. Then we see the black guy from earlier linked arm in arm with the blushing bride. Sonya was decked in a High-low beaded Chiffon with cross back halter long dress featuring flowing chiffon with a subtle high-low effect. The bust as well as the small of the back is decorated with a mixture of clear and multi-toned stones and it was in the color of polished ivory and was carrying a bouquet of red roses and white lilies **(Faviana Style #6916, the open part in the back doesn't exist).**

I swiftly transferred my eyes to Johnny who looked happier than a kid on Christmas day when they got the present they wanted the most. I have to restrain myself from lunging at her right now, the plan will only work at the reception.

"Dearly beloved… we have gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Sonya Kelly Blade and John Andrew Cage… In the bible it says…" I tuned out the marriage officiant who happened to be a beautiful woman who I heard name was Aphrodite, she's also Kynthia's godmother.

"Now John to do you take Sonya as your lawfully wedded wife and promise to be with her until death do you part?"

"I do…" Johnny replies confidently and sends the minister a big smile

"And do you Sonya take John as your lawfully wedded husband and promise to be with him until death do you part?

"I do…" Sonya responds and looks at Johnny with watery eyes and a grin.

"And does anyone have a valid reason why these two shouldn't be together?" nobody piped up

"Well then, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife… Mr. Cage you may now kiss the bride!" Aphrodite announces with a flourish of her hands. Johnny and Sonya lean in and their lips meet, his hand around her waist and hers around his neck. The crowd goes wild and Kynthia hugs the two before they lead everyone to the reception. Rose trails behind with me and my friends to go over the plan one more time. Me make our way to the reception Rose taking her place at the table to the right side of the big table for the bride, groom, best man (who ended up being the black guy who walked Sonya down the aisle, I also found out his name is Jax), and maid of honor (who was Kynthia).

We were all eating the delicious food from this Greek restaurant nearby when Kynthia clanged her spoon against her champagne glass which was filled with apple cider.

"Thank you to everyone who could attend this lavish ceremony today. Now I know that Herman Blade would give anything to be here in the flesh, but he is still with us, and I bet he's swearing that if Johnny doesn't treat his princess right, he'll regret it…" She got some applause and laughter "Any way but now onto Mr. and Mrs. Cage… Gods I thought that Johnny would never gain the courage to ask Sonya to marry him…" "I've known these two stubborn knuckleheads for almost 5 years and from the moment I saw them interacting I knew they liked each other, so my 5 yearlong conquest to get them together is finally completed!" she starts again "Sonya was the hardest one to get to admit her feelings, Johnny wasn't as hard but still hard but within 6 months of convincing, arguing my point, and devising plans with my accomplices Jax, Kitana, and Raiden, they finally gave in and admitted they felt something and began going out!" Sonya and Johnny mockingly glared at the best man, the black haired bridesmaid from earlier, and a man in a Chinese straw hat.

"Anyway I personally believe this was a match made in heaven because they complement and complete each other: he is the salty to her sweet, she's the chocolate to his peanut butter, and I better stop making food references…sorry I'm kind of hungry…planning a wedding is tiring work." The crowd roars with jovial laughter and I see Stella and Janelle trying to hold back their laughter. I give them a dirty look and they become stone faced.

"The last thing I'm going to say is… Johnny and Sonya, I love you guys and I wish nothing but love, prosperity, and happiness in your marriage!" next Jax stands up and he clears his throat before starting his speech

"Now I've known Sonya ever since she was 18 and joined the Special Forces and I've been her commanding officer ever since." "Now men in Sonya's life have either died or gone missing, and when she and Johnny both met I was very protective of her because I didn't want her getting hurt again. However when Kynthia convinced me to get to know Johnny better, I still thought he would be a jackass but he proved me wrong when he put away his cocky attitude and brought out the kind heart that only few people see like Sonya, Rebecca, Kynthia, me, Liu, Kitana, Sonya's Mom, and his parents."

"When Kynthia asked me to help them start dating I was all for it and when they did start dating Sonya was happier than I've ever seen her be and Johnny was less cocky. I have to say Kynthia, hats to you for making two of our friend's lives the past few years probably the best they've ever had!" Applause was heard from everyone. "The last thing I will say is Sonya and Johnny, I wish you the best and Johnny I will kick your ass if you hurt Sonya, no exceptions!" Sonya got up and hugged him with tears running down her face, then she went to hug Kynthia while Johnny hugged Jax and Kynthia after Sonya sat down.

"Now before we cut out the cake does anybody want to make a toast?" she asks the crowd

"I do…" Rose stands up and makes her way over to Kynthia's spot and takes the microphone from Kynthia's stretched out hand and Kynthia took her spot back at the table.

"Well Johnny I have only one thing to say: your pain will be over soon…" leaving everyone confused, I stand up and pull out my contacts and ripped off my wig revealing black hair and blue eyes.

"Hello baby…miss me?" I pout sexily

"Cindy…" he growled "I knew I would never be able to get rid of you!" Sonya's eyes widen and asks "So this is Cindy…what was it you called her again, an obsessive brat?" Sonya snaps and gets up so fast that she knocks her chair over. Kynthia runs over to her and zips her zipper down the back of the dress, and Sonya steps out of the gown shocking everyone. Everyone was looking at Sonya's outfit under her dress while Kynthia sneakily hid the dress before coming back. Underneath Sonya had a strapless and sleeveless body suit and her typical boot but they were ivory like her dress.

"Shut up you stupid man-stealer!" I shouts and throw a plate at the little bitch. She effortlessly moves out of the way of the flying plate and snorts "What's stopping me?" "Well why don't you make me?"

"Maybe I will!" I pronounce and attempt to tackle her, key word on attempt. She jumps up and kicks me in the face with the heel of her boot. She lands on her feet and when I come dashing at her again she lands an uppercut so strong that it sent me flying into the dessert table and the wedding cake spatters all over me. I wipe the frosting from my face, and I barely can register my surrounding before I am kicked in the face by Sonya while she was doing a cartwheel. I struggle to sit up and I manage to sit up blood in chunks, and when I see a vengeful Sonya and Johnny.

"God I wish I never had to date you!" He yells with unadulterated fury

"No, you asked me out because you were in love with me!" I scream in denial and confusion

"No our managers struck a deal to become more famous and mine made me date you and propose. I was actually glad when you cheated on me so I wouldn't have to marry you!" I look to Stella who looks ashamed and confirms "Yes it's true…"

"No I can't be… Don't listen to what that witch is telling you baby!" I make an effort to touch his face however I am stopped by a powerful blow to my hand that resulted in a loud crack to emit from the target of the blow. I cry out in pain and quickly get back and meet the eyes of my attacker: they were purple and glowing with visions of purple flames spreading in my mind.

"You will leave now and never come near Johnny, Sonya, or any of their future children or you will receive more than a simple broken hand…and I'm selling the footage of you getting your ass whooped to TMZ, the media's going to run with it!" I take off my shoes and speed as fast as I can to my car and I never saw Johnny, Sonya, or Kynthia ever again.

**AN: Whoa that's 5469 words anyway well I hope you like and wasn't Kynthia just flipping badass and Sonya too!**


End file.
